Opposites attract
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: This story is a glee story with my own character as a main! Puck is a badass, the schools rebel, the heartbreaker, fearless, feared, jock, hot, and just a genrel jerk. Holland is a good girl, does her work, goes to class, gets top grades, she's a daddy's girl! Enjoy and reivew! :)


**Okay feel like doing a new story since i have time! well actually, im supposed to be doing my assignments but hey ho!ahaha So anyway This story is a glee story with my own character as a main!**

Puck is a badass, the schools rebel, the heartbreaker, fearless, feared, jock, hot, and just a genrel jerk.

**Holland is a good girl, does her work, goes to class, gets top grades, shes a daddys girl, and is the complete opposite to puck.**

What happens when Puck finds himself going soft for this one girl, he'll do anything for her, can she help him get his life on track.

**Holland is portrayed by Vannessa Hudgens! :) **

**Enjoy and Review! :))**

Holland Belle Ray is a 16 year old sophomore at William Mckinley high school, She is probably the prettiest girls in the school, but no one really notices since shes not mega popular. Sure she isnt a nerd or a geek and she has quite a few friends, but she isnt up there with the likes of Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez or Brittany Peirce. She is an only child and is raised by her father since her mother went A-wall and skipped out on her when she was 2 years old. She is sweet and innocent but the girl does have an attitude on her, if someone tries to tear her or her friends down then she will stand up for herself. She was wearing light blue ripped skinny jeans a casual white baggy top a cute long necklace and silver bracelets and white converse, she looked very good. Her amazing dark hair was wavvy and down over both shoulders, her fringe was pinned back into a cute low quiff, and she had the simplest makeup on, she had mascara on and had defined her eyebrows with a pencil, she had a little bit of blusher on and a little bit of lipgloss to put some colour into her lips.

She was at her locker putting a few books away before going to lunch, her bestfriend Sophie came up to her.

"Hey Holl you ready to go?" She asked smiling. Holland turned to look at her and closed her locker before putting her bag back on her shoulder and smiles.

"Sure lets go" Holland replied as they walked around the corner they saw a big group of people crowded, they looked confused and walked up to it, were they saw a mohawked boy his name was Puck, everyone knew who he was and azimio fighting. Puck was really making a show of Azimio.

"He is so hot." Sophie said daydreaming at the hot mohawked boy. Holland looked at her and smiled rolling her eyes, as she watched them before a teacher broke them up. Azimio got dragged away with the teacher and Finn walked away with Puck, past the girls. Puck had accidently knocked into Holland and looked back in an apologetic way, she looked at him to but that was it. "Oh my gosh, he totally just checked you out" Sophie said excited putting her hand on Hollands arm as the crowd started to disapear.

"He knocked into me that was it." Holland replied smiling.

"No he totally checked you out, he's into you." She said again.

"Sophie, he has never took two seconds to acknowledge me before, plus he likes that Santana girl or whatever, anyway lets go eat" She said smiling walking to the cafateria.

XXXXXXXX

It was the end of the day and Holland was walking to her car when Puck had walked up to her, stroking her back as he did.

"Hey uhm Holland right?" He said standing infront of her. She looked confused.

"Uhm you know my name?" She said looking at him, putting her book to her chest.

"Yeah your in like half my classes" He said smirking.

"Well you never seem to be in class so its just a little wierd that you know me!" She said smiling. Puck laughs a little.

"Your cute" Puck smirks. "See you around" He said leaving her confused and walking off. She looked confused before getting in her car and driving home. When she got home she saw her dad in the kitchen cooking the food.

"Hey daddy." She said smiling as she walked in putting her bag on the floor walking into the kitchen, helping him peal the potatos.

"Hey baby...you dont have to help me." He said smiling.

"Well i want to" She said smiling.

"Well then i have no problem with that." Her dad said smiling. "How was school?" He said again.

"It was like any other day." She said smiling.

"Oh okay well you go do your homework sweetie i'll finish this off" Her dad smiling.

"Okay" She replied kissing her dad's cheek grabbing her bag and walking upstairs to her room, where she flung her shoes of grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed. She logged onto her facebook. 2 notifications and 1 friends request. She looked at her notifications it was just sophie tagging her in some photos, she then looked at her friends request Noah Puckerman added you. She pressed accept and looked a little confused. Not long after she accepted his request she got a message.

_Hey you! _ Holland looked confused.

_Hey:) _She replied back.

_Meet me? _Puck replied back.

_Meet you were?_

Lima bean? Breadsticks? Wereever?

_Like a date? _

_uhm yeah sure i guess._

_uhm okay but later i promised my dad id eat with him today_

_Daddys girl ey?_

_Exactly_

_Haha ;) i like it...see you later_

_Hm Okay see ya! :)_

Noah Puckerman is offline

Holland was so confused, it was round about 8pm it had gone a little dark and after convincing her father to let her go out she finally did. She met up with Puck. They had been out for hours and it got to about 11 pm and it started to get chilly, they were walking along the path. Puck noticed Holland shake.

"Here take my jacket" He said putting it around her, before she could refuse it was already on her. She smiled a little bit.

"thanks" it was awkward for a minute. "So why did you wanna hang out with me? I thought you were all for Santana lopez and every other cheerio?" She asked looking at him.

Puck shrugged. "Your hot, and your the only girl that is different from everyone else...i like it" Puck smiled at her.

"Didnt know you were into the whole feelings thing." She looking at him.

"Okay fine you tell anyone this i'll deny it but i kinda have a soft side, i know im all tough and stuff but i do have a heart" Puck smiles at her, she looks back at him and smiles.

"I think i should get home" She said smiling.

"Ill walk you." Puck replied, they smiled at eachother as they reached her drive.

"Well this is me." She said smiling, taking his jacket of and handing it back to him.

"Na keep it looks good on you" He said smiling. She smiled back at him

"Thanks." She said looking at him. Puck didnt know if he should kiss her or not, but he really wanted to.

"I'll see you around then." He said smiling patting her on the shoulder in a friendly romantic way. She as she watched him walk away, before heading into her own house, she went straight upstairs and checked her laptop and the first thing she saw was a status from Puck.

_Noah Puckerman- Had a good night tonight! _It had a few likes and commets, but she smiled and liked it before climbing into bed and going to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Hey hope you guys enjoyed please reviews! :D **


End file.
